Two Girls from Two Different Worlds
by Southern Girl Always
Summary: Maddy is a sweet girl from Iowa,Bella is a nice girl from Chicago.they figure out they have a whole different parent heritage.how will they ever survive. I'm not to pushy about this subject but reviews would be great.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy P.O.V.

i walked into my bedroom,I didn't bother to take my shoes off.i just totally crashed on my bed.

Let me introduce myself,my name is Maddy McCarthy,I'm twelve years old since yesterday and I live in Fairfield, Iowa.I live with my dad my mom left when I was two months old.

i brushed my my dirty blond hair out of my face,my hair was five Inches above my hips.I have blue eyes and tanned skin.I have a little brother named Cole,he has unlike me ,our fathers looks.

i would do anything for my brother,he's practically my best friend,even though he's ten years old,I would do anything for him.

* * *

I woke up and saw the sunlight stream through my window,beside my bed.I was only half awake when I decided to finally get up.i stepped onto my furry rug and grabbed some clothes from my closet and threw them on.I brushed my hair and ran downstairs.

my Dad left pancakes on the kitchen top and syrup too.i smiled,sometimes when my dad has to go to work early so he leaves me breakfast.i ate breakfast fast and ran to catch the bus.

things just got worse,Lillian was sitting in my seat,

"this is my seat ,''her backpack and heavy parka was in the seat behind her.

"I don't have any space,"she whined.i decided to just sit in the seat in front of her.

may I describe who Lillian is,a annoying rich brat who has a hobby of whining and somedays she's good entertainment,like when she forgot her homework x100.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

i was almost to the checkered banner.I powered through the water hoping for victory. the others were turning around or had just turned.i had an amazing advantage.i pushed through the water and finally made it.

I brushed my wet and tangly hair and pulled it into a side braid,I threw on a T-shirt, jeans and blue converse.i headed down the hallway of Woodlyn Middle School.i pushed through the doors and ran to catch the late bus.

i sat down in seat 19 and started to listen to music on my iPod. the song Little Talks by of Monsters and Men came when I was hit in the back of the head,by a paper airplane.

i rolled my eyes and then a squeaky voice replied

"oops,"she fluttered her eyes innocently.

"I'm not going to play in one of your childish games,Larissa."Larissa is one of the most obnoxious and annoying girls at school.

I got off the bus and walked into my condo.i walked into my room and sat on my bed ,I had a few pictures hanging above my bed. I looked at them and smiled,my older sister Emily was at a boarding school in NY.i really missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy P.O.V.

i slipped on my flip flops and put my blue leotard in the bag.i went over the routine in my mind,I was terribly nervous.i decided to get to the studio early.i got there and warmed up by doing a the splits .i went into the bathroom and pulled my leotard .they started calling up names to make the higher ranking.I had to win this,I could do so much more.

"Maddy McCarthy",they called.I walked into the studio room .they told me to do a lot of stuff I did it with ease.

"the winners are Ginny Louis,Kailey Heith,and Sadie Jones"they called.i watched as three eager girls ran into the room,I sighed and made my way back home.

* * *

My dad was hiding something. I could tell,he kept saying he was sending me on a vacation but he didn't tell me where?he seemed nervous.

"Maddy I'm sending you to a summer camp in NY,so please go pack.

I packed a lot of stuff and headed to the airport with my dad.

"Maddy this is Chiron,he will accompany you on the plane.

"Hi,"I shook his hand shyly.

"Bye dad,"I said reaching up to hug him.

"Bye Mads.

"Come on ,Maddy let's get some snacks for the plane."said Chiron now did I realize he was in a wheelchair.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V

I sat on the bench by the pool and started stretching my arms and legs.

"Hey Bella,"said my friend Hailey.

"Oh hey,"I replied.

We started some warmup laps when coach said"ok bring it in guys."he said with a grin."we need a team captain,someone who is strong ,brave ,and that is why I picked Bella."

I treaded water with my mouth wide open.

After practice all the girls congratulated me in the locker room.i just smiled and said thanks.i pulled on some regular clothes and headed out to my condo complex.i saw my mom in the kitchen cooking pasta.

"Hey how was practice,"my mom asked.

"Awesome I'm the new team captain."

My mom is the nicest person in the world, my dad left when I was two months old,my sister is only two years older so eventually he came back to my mom and left again.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella P.O.V.

My mom is taking me to see my sister,I am flying to NY!i and going to a certain camp too!I had to get packed,I packed enough stuff for the whole summer,when my mom pulled up the driveway in a white rental van.

We spent a day driving up to Manhattan NY,and stayed in a hotel for a next day I drove with my mom to ...Camp Half Blood ,was it?

When we arrived I saw beautiful strawberry fields and wonderful rolling green hills.

I kept walking and wasn't looking,so I accidentally bumped in to a girl with dirty blond hair and blue was carrying a backpack and small shoulder purse.

"Hi I'm Bella,"I said nervously.

"I'm Maddy,"she replied.

"Maddy, let me show you to the Hermes cabin,"said a middle aged guy in a wheelchair.

"Um...my mom dropped me off here,and I have a sister here also."I said.

"Who?"

"Emily Olson,"

"Let me show you both around then,oh I'm Chiron,by the way."

"Bella,"I said shaking his hand


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy P.O.V.

I followed this Chiron guy,through the led me to a large wooden opened the door and announced.

"Everybody meet Maddy."a few of the campers waved others mumbled a hey or hi.

Two guys that looked almost identical,came over and smiles

"I'm Conner and Travis,we're the counselors of Hermes,and no we are not twins."said the shorter guy.

"Hey,"I mumbled.

"So just use this bunk for now,"said Travis.

"Thanks."

"No problemo,"he replied.

"I can trust you boys to take care of her,right?"asked Chiron.

"Ok come on "said the boys each putting one arm around him."you know how well we do with the newbies."

Chiron looked and me as if worried to leave me alone with them.

That night I stared up at the upper bunk,thinking about all that had happened today.i don't know what to think about Bella ,in fact she seemed almost as clueless as I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy P.O.V.  
I woke with sunlight streaming on my bed,the bunks had other kids laying on them not even awake ,but with the blanket on the ground and their mouths open on pillows drooling.i grabbed a regular pillow on the end of my bed and used it to support my head.  
i grabbed a pen and paper and decided to draw my neighbors dog,Cowboy's a golden lab.  
I stared up at the top bunk,life had changed so much in 24 hours.  
"Hey newbie,"said Conner.  
"What do you want,"I snapped.  
"Woah,I just need to take you to big house,"he replied holding out his hands in defense.  
"Why."  
"I don't know just come,"  
"Woof"I said as I smirked.

* * *

"Maddy good to see you,"said a half man,half horse.i stood there and gasped it was Chiron.

"Hello,"I stood there shocked.

"Look I have to tell you something,"he said seriously."your mom is a Greek goddess."

"Wait who,does that mean you're thee Chiron?"I said trying to process my thoughts.  
"I don't know and yes,Hermes is the god of travelers so he welcomes not only his children but unclaimed children too.  
"O-ok,"I stuttered.  
"Come along now let's find you a weapon to ,you know defend yourself."I followed him to an old shed.i tried knifes and swords but finally deciding on a footlong dagger


	8. Chapter 8

Bella P.O.V.

I walked up to a guy on the archery range,he looked about sixteen years old.

"Um...excuse me,"I asked,"do you know where I can find Emily Olson?"his gray eyes darkened.

"in that cabin over there,"he pointed to a blue cabin,decorated to look like the ocean.i hauled my duffel bag over to the door and knocked.a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes soon as I saw her a ran into her arms.

"I missed you so much,"I said.

"I missed you too,"she pulled apart and. She invited me into the was only two occupied beds in the cabin ,so I sat on one that was in the corner.

"Bella I need to tell you something about our parent heritage."said Emily with a nervous look on her face.

"Ok shoot,"I replied.

"Our dad is Poseidon,god of the sea,earthquakes...one of the big three,so that means he fell in love with mom and we are powerful..very powerful."

"You're joking right,"I hoped

"No ,all those Greek myths you've heard,they're not that is why we're here to train to be heroes."

"O-ok,"I replied.

We spent an hour talking about Pos- I mean dad,and life.

"Ok,quick question why did a boy out there seem angry when I asked to know where you are?"I asked

"Typical child of Athena,don't take it personally."she said like no big deal."our parents hate each other.

"Oookkk,"I said a demigod at least I thought it did


	9. Chapter 9

Maddy P.O.V.

I had been here for a few weeks now and had become good friends with the Stoll brothers

"Hey Maddy we're going to prank the Aphrodite cabin today,care to join?"they said with mischievous smiles

"Thought you'd never ask,"I replied with a plan forming in my head.

"We're going to switch their skin tone makeup."they said in unity.

"Let's do it,"I replied

Since everything in the cabin is pink so are we.i gave them pink clothes to wear for when we sneak in when the they were going to be sitting on the beach matching up climbed through the window and started switching.

I heard a noise outside the cabin,I signaled to the guys and we jumped out the window and heard screaming and panicking so we ran back to the Hermes cabin.

after that I was respected in the Hermes,when Chiron found out he really had no interest in what happened,actually he and Mr.D were holding back laughter.

* * *

I ran down to the swords arena but accidentally bumped into that Bella girl.

"Sorry,"I said

"No biggie,"she replied waving it off.i usually don't like to pick a fight but something about that chick was not right


	10. Chapter 11

Maddy P.O.V.

I walked up to the camp fire them warm orange flames seemed to lighten the mood of the older more distressed campers.i sat down on a log,Next to Travis.A girl with long blond golden hair walked up with a sang a lot of songs that would've sounded very odd during the were about to leave when people started randomly staring at me.

"What,"I questioned.

"All hail Maddy McCarthy,daughter of Aphrodite.".

* * *

That night I cherished my last night in the Hermes cabin.i held Ditte close,he's this stuffed dog my mom got for me when I was a infant,before she left.I've cherished him for as long as I can remember ,I just don't tell anyone.

I was scared,why? I don't know,don't ask.i was scared of beauty freaks who like to set people on blind dates for they have taken campers hostage to try new hair styles and skin ointments now I was really freaking out.i don't want duct tape on ,my someone cutting my hair.

I was so nervous I packed my clothes and belongings in my blue backpack with little pink dots on it.i placed my knife,αυαπη.which in Greek means my belt and went out for a midnight stroll,leaving everything but my iPod and knife and what used to be my bed


	11. Chapter 12

Maddy P.O.V.

I nervously stepped through the doorway. in front of me stood Silena Beauregard,counselor of Aphrodite. she gave me a warm smile,I blushed then coughed from the perfume smell.

"Hey sis,you wanna get your bunk made and all?"she asked me.

"Uhh...sure,"she led me to a bunk in the back of the room, in the top bunk was filled by a girl about my age.

"This is Mia,"said Silena.

"Nice to meet you,"said Mia as she jumped down from her bunk.

"Hey,"I said smiling,and shaking her hand.

I placed some sheets on the mattress,finishing off by placing four pillows on my bed along with my fleece blanket it has reversible sides. one was solid neon pink,along with zebra print on the other side,along with knots tying the two pieces together.

I placed some home photos above my pillows and stared at the one on the far left side. it was a family portrait done of all three of us.i was about seven,Cole was giving big toothy grins ,with missing teeth.

The next picture was of my friend Nina,before she had gray eyes and red hair .she moved to Wisconsin,when we were nine,things haven't been the same without her.

I spent the next few minutes quietly sobbing into my pillow,my dad,my brother,and my best friend were taken away from me,just because of my DNA.

Silena seemed to notice me because she stayed behind when the others went to lunch.

"Hey what's wrong,"she noticed the photos,"is this your family?"I nodded my head with it still the pillow.

"And my best friend she moved when I was nine,"I added.

She hugged me and gave me sisterly advice.i just kept nodding my voice to weak to speak


	12. Chapter 13

Bella P.O.V.

I was severely scared,my friend was .D was Standing in front of us,full of anger.i turned around,obviously she ran away.i prayed to my dad to keep her alive.

"She's the first in a thousand 's as dangerous as you brats,"said Mr.D.

"I'm going to find her," I said stomping away.i dived into the water,the cool sea water cleaned the dirt and sand off of my face.i swam until my arms were sore.

i saw a few bubbles in the distance and followed that track.i caught up and saw a familiar twelve year old swam to the surface gasping for swam to the shore,i could see the faint lights of camp in the distance.

"What happened,"I asked.

"Look I'm the first daughter of Aphrodite to have this power,I was blessed by your dad so I could escape,"she said with a scared voice."Mom,hates me,my siblings have nothing in common with me,might as well just run away.i just want to be a child of Hermes or Demeter or someone like that."now she was sobbing.

"Look let's head back to camp,and I will consider you my twin sister."trying to cheer her up.

"Really,I would love that."she said with pleading eyes.

"Why not,"I said and with that we dove into the water.


	13. Chapter 14

_**I made this chapter extra long,enjoy!-101popcorn**_

Maddy P.O.V.

We had talked to Chiron about our little incident,since I was blessed two times in my life by Poseidon,I have permission to stay in his I have to wait til I'm 13,so I have to wait nine months.

I curled into a ball on my bottom bunk,I held my knees close to my chest and pulled my blanket over was about midnight when I got a surprise wake up tapped my arm,I freaked out and tried to they slammed their hand over my mouth turned on a dim iPod light only facing my direction.i smiled I saw Bella's perky face.i pulled on some blue shorts and a zip up climbed out the window.

We ran through the camp,and we climbed into a small rowboat,we gently pushed off the coast of Long Island Sound.

I woke up and realized i was about20 ft off the shore.i nudged Bella to wake up,but when she did she tilted to the left and the whole thing flipped our skills we plunged into the water completely waged in the water and dove to the flipped the boat back over and started giggling,we pulled the boat to shore and started cracking up.

Then we realized we had to be in bed when our counselors woke up and we split for our cabins.i messed up my hair to look like my usual bed pulled on my my shirt and soft shorts that feel nice under the blanket.

I spent an hour on my iPod in my bed, looking on Instagram™ .My brother posted a pic if him self dunking a basket ball,I quickly returned to homepage and started on my summer right our teachers are so lame I have to do math in June.

I heard a rustling above me ,Mia was probably applying her morning makeup.i rolled my eyes and returned my attention at the screen.i shifted to the right so my back was against our wooden cabin walls.

I went on iTunes and signed onto my debit card.i bought for new songs and decided to listen to then for the rest of the morning.

Silena finally woke up and started shaking the younger campers awake,but she just knocked on the others.i sat up and pulled my backpack out from under the bed.i grabbed some shorts and T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

I stepped into the shower and used lemony shampoo to clean the sea salt out of my hair. I stepped out and pulled on my clothes.i blow dried my silky soft hair and pulled it to a medium high side ponytail.

I stepped out into the fresh air ,with the rest of my cabin walked down to the beach,i laid down my beach towel and took a nap in the sun.

When I woke up I saw the rest of my cabin mates, sun burned.i smirked and looked down at my own golden skin,I wasn't burned at all.

i smiled and watched as Bella caught my attention and waved.i waved back but she accidentally fell off her surfboard.i popped out of the water dry as can be.i jumped up and threw my top off revealing my bathing suit top.i ran and dived in the water and swam to her location.

P.O.V.

We had talked to Chiron about our little incident,since I was blessed two times in my life by Poseidon,I have permission to stay in his I have to wait til I'm 13,so I have to wait nine months.

I curled into a ball on my bottom bunk,I held my knees close to my chest and pulled my blanket over was about midnight when I got a surprise wake up tapped my arm,I freaked out and tried to they slammed their hand over my mouth turned on a dim iPod light only facing my direction.i smiled I saw Bella's perky face.i pulled on some blue shorts and a zip up climbed out the window.

We ran through the camp,and we climbed into a small rowboat,we gently pushed off the coast of Long Island Sound.

I woke up and realized i was about20 ft off the shore.i nudged Bella to wake up,but when she did she tilted to the left and the whole thing flipped our skills we plunged into the water completely waged in the water and dove to the flipped the boat back over and started giggling,we pulled the boat to shore and started cracking up.

Then we realized we had to be in bed when our counselors woke up and we split for our cabins.i messed up my hair to look like my usual bed pulled on my my shirt and soft shorts that feel nice under the blanket.

I spent an hour on my iPod in my bed, looking on Instagram™ .My brother posted a pic if him self dunking a basket ball,I quickly returned to homepage and started on my summer right our teachers are so lame I have to do math in June.

I heard a rustling above me ,Mia was probably applying her morning makeup.i rolled my eyes and returned my attention at the screen.i shifted to the right so my back was against our wooden cabin walls.

I went on iTunes and signed onto my debit card.i bought for new songs and decided to listen to then for the rest of the morning.

Silena finally woke up and started shaking the younger campers awake,but she just knocked on the others.i sat up and pulled my backpack out from under the bed.i grabbed some shorts and T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

I stepped into the shower and used lemony shampoo to clean the sea salt out of my hair. I stepped out and pulled on my clothes.i blow dried my silky soft hair and pulled it to a medium high side ponytail.

I stepped out into the fresh air ,with the rest of my cabin walked down to the beach,i laid down my beach towel and took a nap in the sun.

When I woke up I saw the rest of my cabin mates, sun burned.i smirked and looked down at my own golden skin,I wasn't burned at all.

i smiled and watched as Bella caught my attention and waved.i waved back but she accidentally fell off her surfboard.i popped out of the water dry as can be.i jumped up and threw my top off revealing my bathing suit top.i ran and dived in the water and swam to her location.


	14. The End

Bella P.O.V.  
Percy's mom was missing so he and that Annabeth chick,were going to find Chase is a daughter of Athena,she was the one that almost cut me in half at the beach.  
Did I mention that we've hated each other since I moved least Grover will be there to keep my half brother in line.I don't know what I'll do if he comes back with his sights on her.  
We got a bigger issue though Chiron is sending Maddy and I to military school to protect two kids


End file.
